1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stencil printer, and more particularly to a stencil printer in which an internal press roll presses the peripheral wall of a printing drum against a back press roll when printing is done.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a type of a stencil printer comprising a printing drum which has an ink-permeable peripheral wall and is rotated with a stencil master wound around the peripheral wall, a back press roll which presses a printing paper against the printing drum and conveys the printing paper together with the printing drum, and an internal press roll which is provided in the printing drum to be movable back and forth toward and away from the back press roll and pushes the peripheral wall of the printing drum toward the back press roll. See, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1(1989)-204781. In the stencil printer of this type, the internal press roll is supported for rotation about its central axis by a pair of arm members which are rotated about an axis which is parallel to the axis of rotation of the printing drum and offset therefrom. The arm members are rotated between a retracted position where the internal press roll is held just in contact with the inner surface of the peripheral wall of the printing drum or away therefrom and a printing position where the internal press roll pushes a part of the peripheral wall of the printing drum toward the back press roll. The printing drum with a stencil master wound around the peripheral wall thereof and the back press roll are rotated in opposite directions with a part of the peripheral wall of the printing drum pressed against the back press roll by the internal press roll and a printing paper is fed between the back press roll and the part of the peripheral wall of the printing drum pressed against the back press roll, whereby ink supplied to the inner surface of the peripheral wall of the printing drum is transferred to the printing paper through the stencil master which has been perforated in a pattern of image to be printed, and printing is done.
Further, there has been proposed, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 3(1991)-254984, a stencil printer in which the internal press roll is driven by way of a gear train to rotate in synchronization with the printing drum and the arm members are rotated between the retracted position and the printing position under force which acts on the internal press roll by way of the gear train. In this stencil printer, the internal press roll is not rotated by way of friction between the internal press roll and the peripheral wall of the printing drum with ink intervening therebetween but is actively rotated by way of the gear train in synchronization with the printing drum at a predetermined speed ratio to the printing drum so that the degree of squeezing action between the internal press roll and the peripheral wall of the printing drum is stabilized.
Further, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8(1996)-207416, there has been proposed a stencil printer in which the printing pressure is optimized by controlling flow of force transmitted to the internal press roll through the gear train, and thereby controlling the amount by which the internal press roll pushes the peripheral wall of the printing drum toward the back press roll.
However, in such a stencil printer where the internal press roll is driven in synchronization with rotation of the printing drum, the internal press roll urging force is obtained from the rotating force of the printing drum, and accordingly, the internal press roll urging force fluctuates according to the printing speed, the viscosity of ink and the like, which gives rise to a problem that it is difficult to stably obtain a proper printing pressure. That is, as the printing speed increases, the rotational speed of the printing drum increases and the internal press roll urging force increases. As a result, the amount by which the peripheral wall of the printing drum is pushed toward the back press roll increases and the printing pressure increases. Further, the ink to be supplied to the printing drum is supplied to the internal press roll while being stirred by an ink agitator which is driven in synchronization with rotation of the printing drum, and accordingly, when the viscosity of the ink increases because of, for instance, a low ambient temperature of the stencil printer, rotating torque of the printing drum is increased and the internal press roll urging force is increased, which results in a high printing pressure.
Further, a stencil master seat for fixing a stencil master is mounted on the printing drum, and in order to prevent the stencil master seat from being jammed between the internal press roll and the back press roll, the internal press roll must be moved away from the back press roll when the printing drum is rotated to a position where the stencil master seat is opposed to the back press roll. Further also when printing is temporarily interrupted, the internal press roll must be held away from the back press roll. In this case, since the printing drum is kept rotated and the internal press roll is kept urged toward the back press roll, the internal press roll must be moved away from the back press roll overcoming the urging force. As a result, an excessive force acts on the components of the printing drum such as the gear train and deteriorates durability of such components.
Since the internal press roll extends in a direction transverse to the direction of movement of the printing paper (in the direction of width of the printing paper), it is necessary to increase dimensional accuracy and assembling accuracy of the components of the stencil printer such as the internal press roll, the members for supporting the internal press roll, the gear train and the like in order to obtain a uniform printing pressure in the direction of width of the printing paper and it has been impossible to obtain a uniform printing pressure in the direction of width of the printing paper after the stencil printer is manufactured. Depending upon the kind of printings, it is sometimes desirable that printing can be done in different densities in the direction of width of the printing paper.
In view of the foregoing observations and description, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a stencil printer in which a desired printing pressure can be easily obtained.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a stencil printer comprising a printing drum which has an ink-permeable peripheral wall and is rotated about a predetermined axis of rotation with a stencil master wound around the peripheral wall, a back press roll which associates with the printing drum to nip and convey a printing paper, and an internal press roll which is provided in the printing drum to be movable back and forth toward and away from the back press roll and pushes the peripheral wall of the printing drum toward the back press roll, wherein the improvement comprises
an internal press roll drive means which moves back and forth the internal press roll between a first position where the internal press roll is held away from the back press roll and a second position at a distance from the first position toward the back press roll and is able to freely change the distance between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position.
It is preferred that the internal press roll drive means is provided with a means for moving opposite ends of the internal press roll independently of each other.
It is preferred that the stencil printer further comprises a printing speed setting means for setting the printing speed and the internal press roll drive means changes the distance between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position according to the printing speed set by the printing speed setting means.
Further it is preferred that the stencil printer further comprises an ink temperature detecting means which detects the temperature of the ink and the internal press roll drive means changes the distance between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position according to the temperature of the ink detected by the ink temperature detecting means.
In this case, it is preferred that the ink temperature detecting means detects the temperature of the ink through the ambient temperature of the printing drum, the temperature inside the printing drum or the ambient temperature of the stencil printer.
Further it is preferred that the stencil printer further comprises an ink temperature input means for manually inputting a temperature of the ink, and the internal press roll drive means changes the distance between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position according to the temperature of the ink input through the ink temperature input means.
In this case, it is preferred that the temperature of the ink be represented by the ambient temperature of the printing drum, the temperature inside the printing drum or the ambient temperature of the stencil printer.
Further, it is preferred that the stencil printer further comprises an ink viscosity detecting means which detects the viscosity of the ink and the internal press roll drive means changes the distance between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position according to the viscosity of the ink detected by the ink viscosity detecting means.
In this case, it is preferred that the ink viscosity detecting means detects the viscosity of the ink through the electric current supplied to the electric motor for driving the printing drum or to the electric motor for supplying the ink to the printing drum.
Further it is preferred that the stencil printer further comprises an ink viscosity input means for manually inputting a viscosity of the ink, and the internal press roll drive means changes the distance between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position according to the viscosity of the ink input through the ink viscosity input means.
In this case, it is preferred that the viscosity of the ink be represented by the electric current supplied to the electric motor for driving the printing drum or to the electric motor for supplying the ink to the printing drum.
Further it is preferred that the stencil printer further comprises a wear detecting means which detects the amount of wear of the internal press roll and the internal press roll drive means changes the distance between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position according to the amount of wear of the internal press roll detected by the wear detecting means.
In this case, it is preferred that the wear detecting means detects the amount of wear of the internal press roll on the basis of the cumulative number of times of printing.
Further it is preferred that the stencil printer further comprises a wear input means for manually inputting the amount of wear of the internal press roll, and the internal press roll drive means changes the distance between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position according to the amount of wear of the internal press roll input through the wear input means.
In this case, it is preferred that the amount of wear be estimated on the basis of the cumulative number of times of printing.
Further it is preferred that the stencil printer further comprises an original type setting means which sets the type of the original, and the internal press roll drive means changes the distance between the distance between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position to the type of the original set by the original type setting means.
Further it is preferred that the stencil printer further comprises an original type input means for manually inputting the type of the original, and the internal press roll drive means changes the distance between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position according to the type of the original input through the original type input means.
Further, it is preferred that the internal press roll drive means comprises
a support member which supports opposite ends of the internal press roll and is rotatable about a predetermined axis of rotation,
a cam member which is in abutment against the support member and is rotated to move up and down the support member, and
a rotation control means which controls the amount of rotation of the cam member.
It is preferred that the rotation control means be a pulse motor.
In the stencil printer of the present invention, the distance between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position can be freely changed, that is, the distance of the internal press roll from the back press roll when the internal press roll is in the second position can be freely changed. Accordingly, the printing pressure can be optimized by changing the distance between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position according to the printing speed, the viscosity of ink and the like. Further by changing the distance between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position so that the internal press roll is held away from the peripheral wall of the printing drum even in the second position, an excessive force cannot act on the components of the printing drum when the internal press roll is moved away from the back press roll in order to prevent the stencil master seat from being jammed between the internal press roll and the back press roll or to temporarily interrupt printing, whereby durability of the components can be increased.
When the internal press roll drive means is provided with a means for moving opposite ends of the internal press roll independently of each other, the distances between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position at opposite ends of the internal press roll can be made different from each other, whereby the printing pressure can be easily made uniform even if dimensional accuracy and assembling accuracy of the components of the stencil printer are not so high. Further printing can be done in different densities in the direction of width of the printing paper.
Further, by changing the distance between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position according to the printing speed set by a printing speed setting means, a desired printing pressure can be obtained irrespective of the printing speed.
Further, by changing the distance between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position according to the temperature of the ink detected by an ink temperature detecting means or the temperature of the ink input through an ink temperature input means, a desired printing pressure can be obtained irrespective of the ink temperature.
Further, by changing the distance between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position according to the viscosity of the ink detected by an ink viscosity detecting means or the viscosity of the ink input through an ink viscosity input means, a desired printing pressure can be obtained irrespective of the ink viscosity.
Further, by changing the distance between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position according to the amount of wear of the internal press roll by a wear detecting means or the amount of wear of the internal press roll input through a wear input means, a desired printing pressure can be obtained irrespective of the diameter of the internal press roll which changes with wear.
Further, by changing the distance between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position according to the type of the original set by an original type setting means or input through an original type input means, a desired printing pressure can be obtained irrespective of the type of the original.
When the internal press roll drive means comprises a support member which supports the internal press roll, a cam member which is in abutment against the support member and is rotated to move up and down the support member, and a rotation control means which controls the amount of rotation of the cam member, the distance between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position can be changed by simply changing the amount of rotation of the cam member and the internal press roll drive means can be simple in structure.
When the rotation control means comprises a pulse motor, the distance between the axis of rotation of the printing drum and the second position can be easily changed by simply changing the number of pulses supplied to the pulse motor.